Going Down?
by LightWoman
Summary: My first crackfic piece. Don't judge me! Lol. Cal and Gillian take advantage of a moment alone... M for a reason!


There are a couple of people you can blame/thank for this piece… they know who they are ;-) Dedicated to all of Team Awesome – because, well, they're awesome.

**Disclaimer: Same as always, not mine**

Going Down?

Gillian strolled towards the elevator, a stack of files balanced in her arms, her red dress swishing against her legs and her black heels clicking loudly on the hard floor. As she approached, Cal appeared from the opposite direction just as the doors opened. Simon from the legal team hopped out, and Gillian stepped inside at the same moment Cal did.

"Going down?" she asked, jerking her head towards the buttons that she couldn't reach with her pile of papers.

He raised his eyebrows at her with a wicked grin. "Rather a bold question for this time of the morning, isn't it, love?"

She felt a blush rise on her cheeks, but tried to cover it with a disapproving look. "Very funny, Cal. Ground floor?" she clarified, but he just continued to grin cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes. "Press the button, will you, Cal? The elevator won't move unless you tell it where to go."

"So it would seem." He leant against the wall, folding his arms across his chest as he surveyed her.

"Cal," she said, her tone one of playful warning. "I can't reach the button…" She looked pointedly at her armful of folders. "So will you just press it?"

"Oh… so you want me to press the button? You have no idea how often women ask me that." He smirked.

She shook her head, a faint smile on her face, her cheeks still a little flushed. "Fine." She stepped closer to the wall, balancing the files precariously in one arm and using the wall to support them as she reached her other hand towards the button for the ground floor.

Immediately, Cal's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Now, love," he murmured, his mouth hovering close to her ear. "I thought you wanted to go down?"

She paused for a second, then pressed the button marked G. "We are." She turned around to face him, throwing her shoulders back and thrusting her chin up. It was then she noticed his pupils, more darkened with desire than she'd ever seen. She swallowed, and his grin widened.

"What do you say, love?" He leant forward, his mouth tantalisingly close to hers, and she felt her breath catch at his close proximity and at the heat radiating from his body towards hers.

"Cal," she said, attempting a dismissive tone and realising she'd failed when her words hit the air, husky and breathless.

"What?" he asked, giving her a look of mock innocence. "You want to go for a ride, don't you? On the elevator, I mean?"

He leant closer to her, and she suddenly wished she didn't have the barrier of a pile of files between them. This was wrong, of course, she knew that. It was way over the line, it was risky, the doors were going to open any second, of course she wasn't going to do _anything_… She closed her eyes, and suddenly felt the elevator judder to a halt. Opening her eyes, she saw Cal's fingers resting lightly on the emergency stop button, his eyes, still dark with desire, glued to hers.

"We seem to have broken down," his voice hummed close to her ear. "Got an idea of how we can pass the time until we're rescued, Foster?"

Suddenly her files were scattered on the floor, her arms were wrapped around his neck and he had her against the wall, his mouth pressed against hers, his tongue demanding entry. She obliged, opening her mouth to him, shivering in delight as he began to suck lightly on her bottom lip, then plunged his tongue into her mouth again. He had one hand on her hip, the other delicately stroking light patterns on her neck, a contrast to the urgency with which he kissed her. She moaned, and felt him smile into the kiss as the sound turned him on even more. He tore his lips from hers, trailing kisses down her throat as she gasped for air.

"Cal…" She slid her fingers through his hair and he growled, his lips vibrating against her skin as he moved lower, slipping a hand into her bra and kissing her chest. She tugged at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin beneath her hands. Her head was screaming at her that this was wrong, way over the line, absurd, crazy and utterly, utterly unlike her… But for once, she didn't listen to her head, because every other part of her body was crying out to her to touch him, to taste him, to let him do the same to her.

She made short work of his buttons, pulling his shirt open before her tongue followed her hands in tracing over his chest and stomach. "Fuck, Foster," he breathed as he felt her loosening his belt. Suddenly he pulled her up by her arms, crashing his lips to hers again and pushing her dress higher up. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and pushed her hips into his with a wanton moan.

"You asked if I was going down…" he said, kneeling in front of her as he crawled under her dress, feeling the silky material tickle the back of his neck. She felt her legs quivering as he desperately tugged her underwear down, then cupped her ass with his hands as he slid his tongue along her folds. God, she was so wet already, and tasted so sweet. He licked her again, felt her shiver against him, and flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Cal!" She gasped, tightening her grip in his hair, pulling her dress back slightly so she could see him properly as he pleasured her. He continued kissing and licking her, sucking and gently biting her clit as he squeezed her ass, and she didn't think she would be able to stand up much longer. Then his hands moved from her ass and she felt him insert one finger, and then two, curling inside her, his tongue continuing its magical work, and she was so close, _God, so close already…_

"Hello?" came a voice, and Gillian's head snapped up in shock, her eyes falling on the speaker by the control panel of the elevator where the crackly voice had come from. "We seem to be having a maintenance issue with the elevator, can you confirm how many of you are trapped in there and that you're not injured?"

Gillian reached a trembling hand out and pressed the speaker button, trying to keep her voice normal as she said, "This is Dr Foster. Dr Lightman and I are in here, but we're okay. There's no… rush."

She heard Cal laugh at her words, felt it against her warm flesh, and bit back a gasp as she climbed even closer to her release.

"Okay," the voice said. "Well, just sit tight and try not to worry, we'll have you sorted out in no time."

"Thanks," Gillian whispered, releasing her hand from the call button to disconnect them, then dropped her hand to her side.

Cal drew back from her slightly, and she whimpered from the loss of contact. "Oh, I'd say you're just about ready to be sorted out now, aren't you Dr Foster?" he growled. She answered him by pulling his head back to her and tilting her hips towards him, and he quickly acquiesced, continuing to pump inside her with his fingers while his tongue found her clit again and began sucking on it.

"Cal…"

She couldn't hold back any longer, and let out a full throated cry as her orgasm washed over her. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, her heart was hammering in her chest and she arched her back as the sensations crashed over her. "Cal…" She moaned his name again, and he thrust his tongue inside her one more time before slowly pulling back. He planted a line of kisses on her thigh as he slowly withdrew his fingers, then slid them between his lips and gently began to suck on them.

She grabbed his hair, tugging him upwards and pulling him towards her, desperate for his lips to have further contact with hers. He brushed his tongue teasingly over her lower lip, and she responded by pushing her tongue firmly inside, stroking his mouth as she ground her hips against him.

"Dr Foster? Dr Lightman?" She pulled back with a gasp at the sound of the voice. "Good news, we've sorted the problem, just to let you know the elevator will start moving again in about thirty seconds, and then you'll arrive safely at the ground floor, okay?"

She gave Cal a small shove and he stepped back, still grinning mischievously at her. "You can wipe that look on your face," she said as she scrambled to pull her underwear up and quickly began straightening out her dress. "Your shirt," she hissed, and he started to slowly re-button it, his eyes still lit up with arousal and amusement.

He'd barely done up the first button when the elevator made a grinding noise, then slowly starting moving. "Quickly!" She stepped forward to help him, and he couldn't resist catching her lips with his again. She fumbled with his buttons, their mouths still locked together, hurriedly doing them up and straightening his shirt as the elevator grew nearer its destination.

"I preferred it when you were undressing me, Foster, not the opposite," he murmured, breaking the kiss, and she quickly stepped backwards and ran her fingers through her hair, then scooped to pick up her papers. Shoving them onto a pile in disarray she then stood up, clutching them to her chest, and prodded Cal with her foot until he turned around so he was facing forwards. A second later the elevator pinged to announce their arrival and the doors slid open.

Gillian arranged her face into one of calm professionalism as she stepped out and headed towards the accounting department, willing her legs to not give out on her completely.

"Hell of an elevator ride, love," Cal whispered in her ear as they marched across the lobby.

She swallowed but kept her head held high. "See you later, Cal," she said smoothly as she swung the door open. "Enjoy your meeting."

"Enjoy yours," he countered as he headed towards the main doors, his head twisted so he could keep his eyes on her until she'd disappeared from sight. He could still taste her, and he bloody loved it. And the biggest revelation of all was, she'd bloody loved it too. His grin now even wider, he stepped out into the sunshine, thinking that that was the best start to a day he'd had in a long time.

* * *

He was gone for most of the day, working on their latest case, and she was busy at the office – not busy enough to not think about their morning escapade, of course. In fact, she couldn't _stop _thinking about it. At nearly 6pm, she decided to head home. Cal still wasn't back, but most of the building was quiet and dark, and she wanted to get home. She'd pressed the button and was waiting patiently for the elevator, her mind flashing back – as it had every time she'd used the elevator that day – to what they'd done earlier. What he'd done. What he could do, with that tongue of his… She felt another shiver course through her body, and was thankful there was no one around to see it. The elevator arrived and she walked in, pressing the button for the ground floor and planning on allowing her mind to drift back to the events of earlier that day again and visualise every glorious, risky, exciting moment.

Just as the doors were about to close she heard footsteps. Her eyes flew open, and there he was, grinning at her. "Going down, love?" he asked with a wink as he came and stood in front of her. The doors slid shut, and Gillian's eyes travelled down his body to the visible bulge in his pants before flicking towards the emergency stop switch.

"I just might be, Cal," she said as she took a step towards him, her lips curling into a smile. "I just might be."


End file.
